


Angels Don't Get Sick (But There's A First For Everything)

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub comforts, Established Relationship, Gabriel gets sick, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Beelzebub fucking the archangel Gabriel, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Gabriel knows for a fact angels don't get sick.But there's a first for everything. Beelzebub will be there to witness that first.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Angels Don't Get Sick (But There's A First For Everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiraD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraD/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend ZiraD! If you're not Zira, thank you for reading! Please be gentle this is my first time really writing this ship! But otherwise, enjoy!

There weren’t many sure things about angels that couldn’t be changed. Among them was angels couldn’t be infected with human diseases. It would’ve been awfully inconvenient if Gabriel had to keep dispatching new forms because the mortal vessels that contained angels had succumbed to sickness. Not to mention the paperwork. Gabriel didn't understand why there was so much paperwork just for bodies, easily made ones as well.

So, when Gabriel woke up in the arms of the prince of Hell, feeling as if he was both being drowned in Hellfire and dunked in freezing holy water, he didn’t think he was ill. It still didn’t occur to him, even as he tried to sit up and fell back onto Beelzebub his head swimming.

“Zzztay…” Beez mumbled, pulling Gabriel closer, slightly awoken by Gabriel’s movement.

Gabriel tried to say something, but his voice cracked; and his throat felt too dry to make words. He attempted again, and all he got out was a weak whimper of a sound. He quit trying after that, deciding to nuzzle back into Beez’s chest and wait for the feeling to pass.

It didn’t though, even hours later when Beelzebub awoke. Gabriel even felt worse.

“Mornin’ peacock,” Beez said softly, smiling now. Gabriel would’ve thanked the Lord, if She still cared about him, for that smile, if he wasn’t focused on keeping his composure.

Beez doesn't seem to notice Gabriel's state at first, and begins to ramble; an incredibly charming habit that Gabriel has noticed only happens when Beez wakes up after thoroughly shagging Gabriel. "I, out of all demons, zzhouldn't be able to be this happy. That'z the point of being a demon, isn't it? To pay for my sinzz? To be the monzter that I wazz punished to be? I don't know if thizz izz damnation or a blessing my peacock, but I can not thank whoever let me be with you. You're amazing-"

Gabriel squeezed Beez tightly. Stopping their just-awoken rambling because he can't take all this praise and whatever is making him feel like death at the same time. 

Beez smirked a bit, more awake than before but not enough to notice Gabriel's affliction. "What peacock? Don't want me to tell you how good and lovely you are-"

Gabriel squeezed Beez tighter, feeling his arms giving out almost immediately after, letting out a weak whine of discomfort. His throat practically lit on fire from the action. He tried his hardest to work out a word without screaming from how in pain his throat feels. "Beelze…"

Beelzebub finally got the message. "What'zzz wrong Gabe?"

Gabriel whined again and weakly gripped Beez's shoulders.

Beelzebub finally sits up, feeling their shoulders crack from all the work they had to do last night. Though, Beez thinks, it's worth it for that slice of unholy heaven that is Gabriel's ass. But that was besides the point right now.

"What'zz wrong Gabriel?" Beez asks again. Gabriel can't muster a response, so instead he makes a gesture to his whole body. "That'zz not helpful," Beez says, somewhat sarcastically. Gabriel glares weakly in response. "Alright, alright, let'zz zee if I can help," Beez gets up and snaps their fingers, miracling themselves and Gabriel dressed. 

Gabriel isn't pleased at being dressed in his normal clothing, minus the jacket and scarf. Given how constricting it feels right now; but he makes no comment. Another given, since he still doesn't feel like he can talk. Beelzebub suddenly sits him up, making Gabriel's head swim again. 

"What the hell hazz happened to you?" Beez asks, not expecting an answer. They put a hand to Gabriel's forehead, pulling back after only a few secons. "You're burning hot," They say, smirking a bit at the irony. A thought comes to mind but Beez dismisses it quickly. "You're not in your trueform, so it'zz not radiation," Beez ponders for a few minutes, before whistling sharply two times. A small demon with spiders for hair appears.

"Yes, lord Beelzebub?" The demon asks.

"The archangel izz feeling like zzhit, you know why?"

The demon approaches Gabriel, not so subtly pushing the prince to the side. Even sitting, the demon only reaches Gabriel's chin in height. The demon's eyes turn black, and the demon goes completely still. "He's sick," The demon says after 10 minutes of silence, there eye's returning to a navy blue. 

"Angelzz don't get zzick though?" Beelzebub asks.

"I've seen demons get sick, around the time of the black death I had about 15 demons a week getting discorporated because they were in an infected area trying to cause trouble. And since this angel's been spending quite a bit of time in Hell and Earth, it doesn't surprise me," The demon explains. "So, just keep him in bed and take care of him and whatnot, and get him some water," The demon leaves with a bow after. 

Beelzebub turns to Gabriel. "I'll warn you now I have abzzolutely no idea what I am doing," They say. Gabriel laughs a bit, ignoring the burning in his throat.

Beez snaps a glass of water into their hand, and gives it to Gabriel. "Let'zz zztart with zzome water, zzhall we?" 

By the end of the day, Gabriel had ended up in a looser gray sweater and had settled into Beez's lap. Beez didn't mind at all, playing with Gabriel's hair without the archangel fussing it back into place was a welcome treat. 

Crowley had also had a good time that day, convincing the medic of Hell to switch bodies with him so that he could tempt the archangel Gabriel to sloth. Gabriel could've been cured by an angelic miracle. But, what was the fun in that?


End file.
